Chinese utility model serial number CN203528823 entitled “Rice bacterial leaf blight preventing unmanned aerial vehicle with colored rice disease image identifier” relates to a rice bacterial leaf blight preventing unmanned aerial vehicle with a colored rice disease image identifier, and belongs to the technical field of agricultural aviation plant protection. The rice bacterial leaf blight preventing intelligent unmanned aerial vehicle flies over a rice field and detects occurrence of bacterial leaf blight, a camera and a video camera mounted in a photoelectric pod below the rice bacterial leaf blight preventing intelligent unmanned aerial vehicle input sensed colored rice disease images in the rice field to a colored rice disease image storage system for storage, next, the images are inputted to the colored rice disease image identifier and compared with stored colored rice disease standard images, disease types and harm situations are identified and confirmed, harm information of the bacterial leaf blight is inputted to a computer spraying treatment instruction information system for processing, a spraying treatment instruction is made, a pressure pump applies pressure to treatment chemical pesticide liquid according to the spraying treatment instruction, the pressurized chemical pesticide liquid is sprayed to the rice field by a bacterial leaf blight treatment chemical pesticide liquid sprayer.
Chinese utility model serial number CN203528822 entitled “Rice sheath blight disease preventing unmanned aerial vehicle with colored rice disease image identifier” relates to a rice sheath blight disease preventing unmanned aerial vehicle with a colored rice disease image identifier, and belongs to the technical field of agricultural aviation plant protection. A video camera and a camera mounted in a photoelectric pod below the rice sheath blight disease preventing intelligent unmanned aerial vehicle input sensed colored rice disease images in a rice field to a colored rice disease image storage system for storage, next, the images are inputted to the colored rice disease image identifier and compared with stored colored rice disease standard images, harm situations of rice sheath blight diseases are identified, harm information of the sheath blight diseases is inputted to a computer spraying treatment instruction information system for processing, a spraying treatment instruction transmitted by the computer spraying treatment instruction information system regulates pressure applied by a pressure pump to treatment chemical pesticide liquid through a spraying treatment instruction information transmission line, the pressurized chemical pesticide liquid is sprayed to the rice field by a sheath blight disease treatment chemical pesticide liquid sprayer by regulation.
Chinese patent application serial number CN103523226A entitled “Unmanned aerial vehicle with colorized rice disease image recognition instrument and for preventing and treating rice sheath blight diseases” relates to an unmanned aerial vehicle with a colorized rice disease image recognition instrument and for preventing and treating rice sheath blight diseases and belongs to the technical field of agricultural aviation plant protection. Colorized rice disease images in rice fields sensed by vidicons and cameras in a photoelectric pod below the intelligent unmanned aerial vehicle for preventing and treating the rice sheath blight diseases are input to a colorized rice disease image storage system to achieve storage, and then input to the colorized rice disease image recognition instrument to be compared with the stored colorized rice disease standard images to recognize hazard situations of the rice sheath blight diseases. The harmful information of the rice sheath blight diseases is input to a computer spray treatment command information system to achieve processing. Spray treatment commands sent by the computer spray treatment command information system control the pressure of a pressure pump on treatment chemical pesticide liquid through a spray treatment command information transmission line and control the pressurized chemical pesticide liquid to be sprayed to the rice fields through a sprayer containing the chemical pesticide liquid for treating the rice sheath blight diseases.
Japanese patent application serial number JPH11235124A entitled “Precise farming” discusses a method for precisely farming, capable of preventing the excessive or deficient application of fertilizers and pesticides, improving the application efficiencies of the fertilizers and the pesticides and increasing the yield of crops by detecting the crop growth state of a farm field to automatically form a crop growth map of the farm field and subsequently applying fertilizers, pesticides, etc., on the basis of the data of the formed crop growth map. The patent application discusses a method for precisely farming comprises aerially photographing the crop growth state of a farm field, for example, with a camera 70 loaded on a helicopter, detecting the chlorophyll contents of the crops from the images taken with the camera 70 of color sensor to detect the crop growth state of the farm field, and subsequently forming the crop growth map of the farm field
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/353,351 entitled “Irrigation remote sensing system” discusses a data gathering device associated with an agricultural irrigation system including at least one camera movably connected to the irrigation system